


The Detective and Her Thief

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective AU, F/F, Red String of Fate, Supercat Week 3, no powers, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: AU in which Kara is a detective (no powers) and Cat is a freelance writer with a secret. Fate brings them together, but when Cat's secret comes to light, they will have deal with the consequences.Note: I'm not a huge fan of this concept, it's a little cliché, maybe. But I'm trying a new style. Short chapters with a couple short scenes, about 2,500 words per chapter (easy to binge read. Lol).





	The Detective and Her Thief

Kara Danvers typed away at the computer on her desk. Her ears registered the sound of people bustling all around in the bullpen, but she didn't pay attention, focusing on her task. Her desk was stuffed into a corner, close to the stairwell door. Every time someone opened the door, it caused a draft that would blow the papers on her desk. The corner was dark, and Kara had to buy a lamp just to be able to read the documents strewn over the desk's surface. 

With all of its shortcomings, Kara couldn't complain about the desk. It was her first at the twenty-seventh precinct and she was proud of it. After recently passing the detective’s exam, she had been promoted to the lowest level of the rank possible. However, Kara couldn't be more thrilled. She'd wanted to be an NCPD detective since she was young. 

The idea of catching the bad guys, protecting the innocent, and taking care of others had always been at the forefront of Kara's mind. She had been the one in the schoolyard defending other kids against bullies, or volunteering at a shelter when she was older. It was second nature to Kara to want to help, and law enforcement provided an outlet to do so. Not to mention, she thought carrying a badge and gun was pretty badass.

Kara was committed to every part of her job, including the endless documentation. She squinted her eyes, concentrating against the hum of activity behind her. Of all her colleagues, Kara took the most time with her paperwork, knowing that a single detail can make the difference between a conviction and an acquittal. 

Right now, Kara was filling out paperwork for the latest in a string of high end art thefts. An original Renoir had been stolen the night before. She paused to take a breath, thinking that this was the fourth time she had typed the same details: no forced entry, no trace evidence, and nothing in common with the other thefts, other than the fact that they were all flawlessly executed. 

Glancing to a plastic evidence bag on her desk, Kara looked over their one piece of evidence. It was a ransom note, demanding payment for the safe return of the last piece stolen. The police had found it at the scene of the crime, just like the other thefts. Kara didn't understand it, stealing these insanely expensive works of art only to demand a ransom. It was a high risk to not simply sell the pieces elsewhere. She grazed her fingers lightly over the bag, pondering.

This was her first case as a detective with the NCPD. Her well-known appreciation for art landed her the case and Kara was determined to prove her worth.

“Danvers!” The unmistakable sound of her partner shouting her name rang over the white noise. Startled, Kara jumped and turned in her seat. She met Sergeant Detective Hank Henshaw’s hardened gaze. “We need to get prepping for the ransom drop in a couple days. Let's go!”

“Right.” Kara quickly stood, closing out her work on the computer just as someone opened the door to the stairwell. A few papers flew off her desk and Kara fumbled around, gathering them from the floor and slipping them under her keyboard. 

“Danvers, let go!” 

Rushing to grab her jacket, Kara threw it on and fell in step behind her partner as he led the way out of the bullpen.

********************

Across the city was a small studio apartment. The light from the morning sun was beginning to pour through the one small window of the single room. The furnishings were sparse: a small table, one chair and a cot in one corner. The tiny kitchen had a small oven with a two burner stove and sink with a minimal counter. On the counter was an open bottle of red wine. The cork was lying next to it with the corkscrew still in it. 

On the floor, near the cot, Cat Grant sat leaning against the wall with her knees tucked up to her chest. She swirled the wine in her glass and took a small sip. With a deep breath she rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. It was early, but she'd been up all night. 

She slowly opened her eyes and they fell on the large canvas painting that was leaning against the opposite wall. With another sip of her drink, Cat took several moments to appreciate the rare work of art. It was one of Renoir’s largest paintings and it was beautiful. 

The two women in the picture were smiling at one another and Cat couldn't help as one side of her lips turned up, wondering what they might be smiling about. Maybe something was happening outside the picture’s borders that was amusing to them, or maybe one of them had shared a joke. Perhaps they were lovers. 

The longer she looked, the more the light from the window reflected off the centuries old paint. The color was still vibrant. She knew she should cover the canvas, or block the sunlight, but she waited, wanting to watch the painting come to life with the illumination. 

Cat observed the changing colors until her glass was empty. She felt herself dozing off and her body began sinking into the wall at her back. 

Just then, an alert from her phone roused her. She shot up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. Scooting across the glossy wood floor to the cot, Cat picked up her phone. It was work. 

Pulling herself up, Cat finally pulled the curtain on the window closed. She needed to get home and change clothes before she went to the office. Then, it would be time to prepare for the ransom drop.

********************

That evening, Kara found herself needing to clear her head. She was frustrated. She and Henshaw had spent the entire day going in circles, trying to find any way to track their thief. Kara wanted to impress her veteran partner, but there was simply nothing to go on. 

Sitting at the bar of a classy uptown club, Kara took a sip of her drink. Sighing, she went back to the small sketch on her napkin. Drawing helped her relax, even if it was a ballpoint pen and a bar napkin. 

From her place at the corner of the bar, she could see the entire club. Gazing up, she scanned the patrons. It was mostly professionals. People used this place for meetings all hours of the day and night. In the evening, the lighting was soft and customers quiet. 

As she looked around, she stole a quick glance to the woman at the opposite side of the bar. It was at least the fifth time Kara had looked her way. She tried to keep her observing to a minimum, but the woman was stunning. 

She had wavy, blond hair that fell just below her chin. Her jawline was strong, but the contour of her lips was soft. The low light above the bar made her skin practically glow against the dark blue color of the dress she was wearing. The woman was looking off into nowhere, despite the files sitting open in front of her on the bar. She was fiddling with her necklace.

Seeming absentminded, the woman took a sip from her glass tumbler. Her eyes flicked over to Kara and Kara reacted quickly, looking back down to her napkin, hoping she hadn't been caught staring. She picked her phone up, trying to look busy. 

Only two minutes later, she looked to the woman again. This time, though, the woman was looking squarely at her, a small smirk on her perfect lips. Kara's heart began to beat faster. She'd finally been caught. Kara returned the confident smirk with a shy smile. 

The mysterious blond pulled her files over, making room on the bar in front of her. Then, she lifted her hand to the back of the bar chair next to her. She tapped the chair with her index finger, an invitation. Kara thought she'd be crazy not to take it. 

Picking up her napkin and stuffing it into her jacket pocket, Kara took her glass and slowly made her way around the bar. She slipped into the chair next to the woman and their gazes locked. Kara couldn't remember ever seeing greener eyes. She tried to seem self assured, though she thought the tiny beads of sweat around her hairline might give her anxiousness away. 

The beautiful woman said a simple, “Hi.” Her airy voice matched the light tones of her skin and hair. 

One softly spoken word drew Kara like a moth to a flame and all she could say was, “Hi,” back. 

After a short pause, the blond said, “You've been admiring me.” 

There was no sense in denying it. Kara hoped flattery might make her seem charming. “You're very admirable.” Her hands were imperceptibly shaking with surprise at her own boldness. 

Breathing out the tiniest laugh, the woman replied, “Well, thank you.” Holding her hand out, she introduced herself, “Cat.” 

Keeping her eyes pinned to Cat's, Kara took the offered hand, resisting the urge to stroke her thumb over the back of it to see how soft the skin there might be. Instead, she gave the hand a small squeeze and simple shake. “Kara.” 

Neither made a move to let go of the other's hand. Cat's green eyes pierced Kara's blue ones. Kara sensed an intensity behind those eyes and she wanted nothing more than to learn every single thing about this woman right this moment. 

Tingles ran from Kara's fingers, up her arm as she felt Cat graze her own thumb across the back of Kara's hand. Kara felt instantly at ease knowing that this, clearly powerful, woman felt the same instinct to touch that she did. 

Gently withdrawing her hand, Cat almost whispered, “Nice to meet you, Kara.” 

Kara didn't know what to say. Silence stretched between the two women. Cat seemed so confident and at ease. Kara couldn't stop tapping her fingers on the mahogany bar, her nervous energy needing to escape somehow. A slow smile played across Cat's features and Kara realized she was staring again. 

A hand reached out to cover Kara's, stopping her fidgeting. “Sorry,” Kara said, embarrassed. 

Cat ignored the apology. “Tell me about yourself, Kara.” Cat removed her hand from Kara's and took a sip of her drink. 

The request was vague and Kara didn't know where else to start, so she said, “I'm a detective with the NCPD.” 

She watched as Cat's smile faded and she glanced away for a second. For a moment, it looked as though Cat were the nervous one, but she quickly recovered. “You seem young for a detective.”

Kara dropped her eyes to her drink and took a sip. Maybe it had been too forceful of an introduction. “Um, yeah, I'm the youngest detective in the PD. I just got the promotion a couple weeks ago, so I'm still kind of excited about it, I guess.” 

Kara suddenly thought she sounded too much like a child celebrating pre K graduation. A silly promotion certainly wouldn't impress this woman. 

“That's quite a feat. You should be proud.” 

“Thank you.” Still under the influence of her nerves, Kara pulled the napkin and pen from her pocket, spreading the small sketch over the bar and glancing to it. 

There was a comfortable quiet between them. Kara liked it. She couldn't remember the last time she met someone and didn't feel the need to fill the air with words. Then, Cat's hand was on hers again, this time to move it out of the way. 

“Did you draw Starry Night on a paper napkin with a pen?” Cat asked the question with a disbelieving tone. 

Chuckling, Kara replied, “I'm surprised you can tell what it is.” She passed the napkin to Cat. “It's just something I do to settle my thoughts.” 

Kara watched as Cat ran her fingertip over the starry swirls and the crescent moon. She obviously appreciated the amateur copy. “Do you like art?”

“Yeah,” Kara answered. “I love art.” Cat was still appraising the napkin. “You?”

Cat looked up to meet Kara's eyes. “Very much so.”

“Who's your favorite painter?” Kara couldn't wait to hear the answer. 

“Oh, that’s an impossible question. What about you? Favorite genre?” Cat took another sip of the dark liquid in her glass. 

With a bright smile Kara said, “Renaissance.” She was quickly becoming smitten with this woman. Cat hummed her approval. 

Soon, they found themselves engaged in the most stimulating conversation either of them had ever had over their most loved hobby. They shared their favorite artists and why they loved each one's particular work. They pulled up their favorite pieces on their phones so the other could see. 

Cat laughed at a joke Kara made, and Kara thought she might burst inside. Cat's laugh was wonderful. Each one of them kept stealing the smallest touches; a hand on an arm or a knee, and Cat was forward enough to brush Kara's long hair behind her shoulder. 

Kara knew enough to know that they were definitely flirting with each other. She couldn't fathom what is was about her that attracted this vixen, and she didn't care. Kara just didn't want this to end. 

But then, Cat's phone sounded. Smile still on her face as she talked about the paint application of her favorite post-impressionism works, Cat picked up her phone. Her smile faded. 

“I'm so sorry, it looks like I need to get going,” Cat said, seeming disappointed. “I had no idea how late it is.” 

Feeling let down, Kara tried not to show it. “I understand. I really enjoyed this, Cat.” 

Cat's green gaze wandered over Kara's face. “Me, too.” 

They both stood, though neither moved their feet in any direction. Kara searched for another shot of boldness. “Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

The smile returned to Cat's countenance and Kara couldn't help but return it. “I'd like that,” Cat said, quietly. 

With that, she began gathering her things. She stepped past Kara to leave and Kara quickly said, “Wait.” Cat turned back. “How will I get a hold of you?”

A sly grin tugged at Cat's lips. “You're a detective.” Arching a perfect eyebrow, she finished, “Detect.” Turning on her heel, Cat left the bar.

Kara smiled fully, watching her go. Turning, she signaled to the bartender and the man walked over. Kara pulled out her badge, flashing it to him. 

“Tell me everything you know about that woman.”


End file.
